


老去的与永恒的

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [22]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: Cp：Guti X Raul 无差老夫老妻的日常生活
Relationships: Guti/Raul - Relationship, José María Gutiérrez/Raúl González, Raul/Guti, Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	老去的与永恒的

Guti发现Raul的第一根白头发的时候，刚把空调遥控器的电池装好，他插着腰站在空调出风口，眯着眼睛像只得到满足的猫咪。

他迫不及待地喊Raul过来试一试他们的新空调，在三十五度的西班牙盛夏里，这个人类最伟大发明简直救了他的命，他都不知道Raul是怎么忍受在德国没有空调的日子。

也许是因为那个时候他们都还年轻，不同于现在，踢个慈善赛受过伤的膝盖都要疼上好些天。

Raul在楼下忙着切水果，将新鲜的水果切成一块块的摆在盘子里，搁在茶几上，如果他不这么做，Guti压根就懒的削皮，拎起来整个往嘴里送。

大部分时候，这种不太优雅的行为没什么大碍，反正只有Raul一个人看得见，但有些不凑巧的时刻，让他的胃受了些折磨，半夜三更爬起来找胃药。

他一如既往的找不到，只能乖乖等着Raul把药和水都送嘴边。

“没有我，看你怎么办。”

Raul听到Guti在楼上的嚷嚷，慢慢晃了上去。男人仿佛得到新玩具般兴奋，那神色和他18岁拿到驾照，开着二手车带Raul兜风时一模一样。

“你快来吹吹，舒服死了。”

Raul和他并肩站着，微凉的空调风吹动他的卷发，露出半个额头。

Guti就是在这个时候发现那根白发的。

它扎在浓密的黑色中，张牙舞爪地摆动着身体，任凭风吹着也不肯隐藏半分，就那么突兀的露在外面，好像岁月对着他们发出的无声嘲讽。

他的心脏抽搐了一下，方才的好心情全部褪了色，那个情绪化的年轻的自己又偷偷跳了出来，在他耳边尖叫着：“你们已经不年轻啦！”

Jose Guti嘟囔了几句Raul听不清的话，伸手按住了Raul的肩膀。

“你有根白头发，”他将身体凑过去：“别动，我帮你拔了——”

Raul微微低了一下头，闻道Guti身上熟悉的味道，他最爱的香水和家中的空气清新剂，还有一点点早晨在院子里割草留下的香味。

只是一瞬间的，他的头皮传来微弱的痛感，然后便看见Guti把那根白头发捏在了手指间。

“好了，要不要找个盒子装起来纪念一下？”

“算了吧，”Raul笑起来：“别玩年轻人的无聊把戏了。”

Guti耸了耸肩膀，问他水果切好了没有，他折腾空调大半天，快要渴死了。得到肯定的回答后，他飞快地跑下楼，把Raul甩在空调房里。

实际上，他很想告诉Raul：现在年轻人早不玩这种小把戏了，他们沉迷电子游戏呢。

他也同样想告诉他：

“我们都老了，可是爱情永远年轻。”

End


End file.
